


Мы возвращаемся домой

by darsyevans



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darsyevans/pseuds/darsyevans
Summary: Люси шла по знакомым следам, ноги утопали в песке. Грудную клетку сдавливало и становилось трудно дышать. Паника захлестнула Люси. Что если она не сможет найти его? Что если потеряет раз и навсегда?





	Мы возвращаемся домой

**Author's Note:**

> Что ж, с финалом нас всех. Все случилось не так, как мы того хотели, осталось много вопросов и негодование. Для меня все равно Гарси - эндгейм. Эта история - мой вариант развития событий.

Люси смотрела на мерцающие огоньки гирлянды среди иголок ели и пила в одиночестве. Отчаянно хотелось закричать что есть силы, бросить стакан в стену и послать все к черту. Вместо этого она молча цедила виски, смотрела в одну точку и думала о том, что поступает неправильно.

Если она, Люси Престон, всегда становилась на защиту людей, спасала их, почему бездействовала в этот раз? Почему согласилась со смертью дорогого ей человека? Флинн обманом заставил их думать, что отправился на разведку, а сам принялся спасать их жизни. Как бы Дениз и другие члены команды не говорили ей о том, что он герой, он поступил правильно, Люси не готова была принять эту правду.

Счастливые Джия и Руфус напоминали ей о том, что за своё счастье стоит бороться. Джия рискнула, чтобы вернуть Руфуса, так почему она не могла? Люси ненавидела себя, ненавидела Рождество, ненавидела Флинна за то, что он принял решение, не посоветовавшись.

— Привет.

Уайетт присел на краешек старого дивана и улыбнулся, когда Люси подняла на него взгляд. В его присутствии сердце больше не колотилось в груди, пульс был спокойным. Люси чувствовала абсолютное безразличие.

— Привет.

Она сделала глоток и посмотрела куда-то сквозь него.

— Идём, кое-что покажу, — тёплыми пальцами Логан мягко обхватил её хрупкое запястье и повел за собой.

Сил сопротивляться не было абсолютно. Она просто равнодушно плелась следом. Когда они остановились в центре комнаты, Люси уставилась на солдата, ожидая дальнейших действий. Уайетт поднял голову к потолку и криво усмехнулся уголком губ. Люси последовала за его взглядом и заметила над их головами веточку омелы. Уайетт потянулся за поцелуем.

— Не стоит, — попросила Люси, мягко упираясь ладонями в широкую грудь и останавливая его. — Уайетт, я не могу.

В глазах его появилось вопросительное выражение. Люси видела в них тепло и нежность, но понимала, что не может использовать чувства Уайетта только как способ забыться. Она не хотела причинять ему боль, наперед зная, что вряд ли полюбит его снова.

Развернувшись в сторону выхода, она оставила Логана одного стоять под омелой. Она хотела сделать это с Флинном. Ещё в 1849-м, лежа у костра и поглядывая на Гарсию сквозь пляшущие между ними языки пламени, она думала, что хотела бы поцеловать его.

Люси взобралась в машину времени, села на одно из кресел и уронила голову на руки. Она не соврала, когда сказала, что начала видеть в нём другую сторону. Рядом с Гарсией Люси чувствовала себя защищенной. И только он всегда понимал её, как никто другой.

По трапу раздались звенящие шаги, кто-то сел напротив неё. Люси подняла голову и увидела Дениз. Женщина пристально наблюдала за ней карими глазами.

— Пообещай мне, что не натворишь глупостей.

Люси поправила волосы, уперлась подбородком в руку и подняла взгляд на Кристофер. Она слишком хорошо всех их знала. И видимо, о намерениях Люси не сложно было догадаться. До этой фразы, Люси и не думала о таком. Хотела просто посидеть там, где никого не было.

— Он хотел искупить свои грехи. Он спас всех нас.

— Я знаю, Люси. Мы всегда будем помнить о его поступке.

— Должен был быть другой способ.

Люси прикрыла веки и покачала головой. Все нутро противилось его поступку. И смириться с этим она до сих пор не готова.

— Он герой.

— Какое это имеет значение, если он мертв?

Дениз поджала губы. Встала с места, расправила складки на кофте и остановилась у выхода.

— Думаю, он бы хотел, чтобы его запомнили таким.

— Вы не знаете, чего бы он хотел, — резко выпалила Люси. — Никто не знал.

Кристофер шумно выдохнула и ушла. Люси почувствовала угрызение совести за резкость, но молча наблюдала за тем, как женщина свернула в сторону коридора. Когда Кристофер исчезла из виду, Люси обернулась в сторону приборной панели. Пальцы потянулись к кнопке пуска. Загорелся экран, на котором отображалась история путешествий во времени.

Руки Люси задрожали. Она до конца не была уверена в том, что собиралась сделать. И все же, с грустью она подумала что терять уже нечего. Люси посмотрела на бункер, мерцающие огоньки и тихую атмосферу. Она не сможет быть счастливой с Уайеттом, даже если сильно постарается.

Пульс в висках стучал в учащенном ритме. В ушах зазвенело. Люси быстро нажала кнопку запуска автопилота, боясь, что струсит и передумает. Где-то за закрывающейся дверью раздались глухие крики с просьбой не делать этого.

Решение было принято. Челнок затрясло, слышно было как трутся массивные кольца на внешней стороне корпуса, как гудит двигатель. Люси глубоко задышала, зажмурила глаза и прижала руки к груди, стараясь унять бешеный стук сердца. Челнок замер на месте. Люси отстегнула ремни безопасности, ударила ладонью по красной кнопке, открывающей люк и буквально вывалилась наружу. Темнота окутала её со всех сторон. Где-то вдали горели фонари и трудно было что-либо разглядеть.

Первые признаки побочных эффектов от пересечения собственной временной линии дали о себе знать спустя минуту. Люси резко остановилась и перевела дыхание, стараясь игнорировать головную боль.

Гарсия всегда спасал её. Спас Уайетта, Руфуса, историю. Он заслужил, чтобы теперь кто-то позаботился о нём. Люси шла по знакомым следам, ноги утопали в песке. Грудную клетку сдавливало и становилось трудно дышать. Паника захлестнула Люси. Что если она не сможет найти его? Что если потеряет раз и навсегда? Чем быстрее Люси приближалась, тем больше её окутывал страх. Что если она опоздала? Вдали она заметила тело мужчины. Флинн лежал на песке с закрытыми глазами, раскинутыми в стороны руками и только грудная клетка слабо поднималась вверх.

— Гарсия?

Казалось, что бежать быстрее Люси уже не в силах. Она упала на песок. На тыльную сторону ладони капнула капля крови. Люси провела подушечками пальцев над верхней губой и стерла багровую струйку. Коннор предупреждал о том, что скорость реакции на путешествие во времени у каждого своя. Её сердце готово было разорваться от жуткого страха. Она поднялась на ноги и бежала до тех пор, пока не рухнула на колени рядом с телом мужчины.

Люси обняла его за шею и приподняла голову.

— Флинн! — задыхаясь из-за быстрого бега, произнесла Люси. — Ну давай же, Флинн! Ответь мне!

Из его груди вырвался хриплый кашель.

— Люси? — слабо позвал он.

— Флинн! — отчаянно крикнула она. В глазах защипало. — Вставай! Вставай же, Гарсия.

— Оставь меня, Люси. Возвращайся домой. — Он обессилено смахнул её руки с себя. — Уходи прочь, Люси. Уходи, пока еще можешь.

Она запротестовала. В голосе зазвенели слезы.

— Нет. Хватит уже геройствовать, Гарсия. Просто позволь мне забрать тебя домой.

Не смотря на медленно окутывающую слабость, она схватила его за руку и рванула его тело на себя с силой, на которую ещё была способна. Флинн приоткрыл глаза и постарался встать. Обессилено рухнул обратно на песок. Всё внутри Люси перевернулось.

Гарсия хрипло рассмеялся. Облизал сухие потрескавшиеся губы, стирая языком кровь.

— Похоже, ничего не выйдет, не так ли?

— Сукин ты сын! — заорала она и разрыдалась. — Вставай, сейчас же!

Люси схватила его под руки и потянула на себя. Тело мужчины было слишком тяжелым и слишком слабым. Она сделала шаг назад, второй. Она будет бороться до тех пор, пока у нее не иссякнут силы.

Гарсия вырвался из её рук. Перекатился на бок и упёрся ладонями в холодный песок. Он не хотел, чтобы она умерла здесь из-за него. В том, что Люси не уйдет без него, сомневаться не приходилось. Флинн пытался встать, его ноги и руки дрожали.

Люси перекинула его руку через свою шею и повела в сторону корабля. Его ноги путались, казались свинцовыми, но Флинн сопротивлялся, едва переставляя их. Голова шла кругом. Расфокусированным взглядом он видел огромных размеров очертания машины времени, который с каждым их вымученным шагом становился ближе, но не верил самому себе.

Взобраться в кабину оказалось сложнее, чем Люси предполагала. Флинн едва удерживал себя на ногах, прислонившись к габаритным кольцам, и стоял с закрытыми глазами. Люси влезла внутрь и обернулась к нему.

— Прошу, последний рывок. Ты сможешь.

— Люси, — прохрипел он. — Я едва стою на ногах. Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Ради меня. Пожалуйста.

Он бросил косой взгляд на неё и вымученно улыбнулся.

— Ну раз ты так просишь…

Гарсия ухватился одной рукой за порог. Прижался животом к железному корпусу машины времени и протянул вторую руку. Теплая ладонь Люси накрыла её. Она схватила его за запястья и потянула на себя. Флинн попытался закинуть ногу и соскользнул.

— Давай же, — взмолилась Люси.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание, собраться с силами и продолжить борьбу с накатывающим бессилием. С громким ревом Флинн напряг всё тело и постарался взобраться на борт. Люси наклонилась ближе, схватила его за пиджак и сильно тянула на себя. Они вдвоем ввалились на холодный пол. Флинна охватил приступ кашля, Люси прижалась спиной к креслу и прикрыв глаза, переводила дыхание. В какой-то момент она почувствовала такое облегчение, словно гора спала с плеч. И её состояние отразилось в радостном взгляде, которым она окинула Флинна, лежащего с закрытыми глазами и прижимающего руку к ране на правом плече. Дальше будет легче, заверила она себя.

— Мы возвращаемся домой.

Из последних сил Люси потянулась рукой к панели, запуская автопилот. Ее глаза медленно закрылись и она провалилась в бесконечную темноту.

***

 

Флинн спал и во сне ему слышался звонкий смех Айрис и голос Люси. Но стоило распахнуть веки и образы вмиг исчезли. Яркий дневной свет, шелест зелёных листьев и шум городских улиц сменились гробовой тишиной. Страх одиночества заставил его задрожать. В ушах звенело. Флинн перевел взгляд на окна, через которые слабо проникал дневной свет, и прищурил глаза.

Сначала показалось, что это его персональный ад. Чистилище, в котором суждено застрять таким, как он. Но спустя секунды он осознал, что находился в бункере. И это была его комната.

Флинн попытался вспомнить всё, что с ним произошло до этого. Люси, его маленькая сильная женщина, спасла его. События минувшего дня теперь казались самым худшим кошмаром в его жизни. Он ведь не верил, что способен вернуться домой и смирился с тем, что умрет. Он был готов к такому исходу ещё с того момента, как принял решение вернуться в прошлое и убить Джессику.

Отворилась дверь комнаты. Люси вошла внутрь, приветствуя его уставшим взглядом и легкой улыбкой. Скрипнули пружины кровати, когда она присела на краешек.

— Как ты?

— Пока ещё жив, — отшутился Флинн. Он не стал интересоваться, сколько проспал. Все это сейчас было неважным по сравнению с тем, что Люси находилась рядом. — А ты?

— Со мной всё хорошо.

В комнате повисло молчание. Люси натянула края рукава до пальцев и уставилась на них. Флинн внимательно рассматривал её лицо, а затем тихо позвал:

— Люси…

Она обернулась и встретилась с его теплым взглядом.

— Ты могла погибнуть там вместе со мной. Ты спасла меня. Спасибо.

— Ты не заслужил смерти. Никто её не заслуживает.

— Слова моей Люси, — слабо улыбнулся он. — Всегда готова спасти всех, кто в этом нуждается. Ты храбрее всех, кого я знаю.

— Признаться, так страшно мне ещё никогда не было.

— Но ты справилась.

Флинн потянулся на подушке и приподнялся. Голова пошла кругом. Похоже, ему понадобится больше времени на восстановление сил, чем он предполагал. Люси испугалась и дёрнулась к нему, кладя руки на грудь и с нажимом опуская обратно на подушки.

— Тебе нужно отдыхать.

— Я могу с этим справиться.

— Нет, я не шучу, — настояла она. — Ты пробыл там слишком долго. Мы еще не знаем, как это могло повлиять на тебя.

Он улыбнулся её серьезности, но послушался. Взглядом Флинн уставился в потолок.

— Когда я умирал, всё думал о том, через что мы могли бы ещё пройти вместе. И о том, что этого теперь никогда не произойдет.

— Похоже, что теперь мы действительно изменили ход событий. Поспи ещё, ладно?

— Ладно, — кивнул он.

Люси встала с кровати и готова была выйти из комнаты, когда Гарсия позвал её.

— Люси?

— Что? — она обернулась у выхода, придерживая дверь.

— Всё, что ты прочитала в том письме… я не врал.

— Я знаю, — она кивнула. — Как только ты пойдешь на поправку, я скажу тебе, что об этом думаю.

Флинн усмехнулся.

Быстрым шагом Люси пересекла комнату, склонилась к нему и поцеловала в уголок губ. Её щеки покраснели, когда Гарсия довольно поднял брови и в глазах отразился радостный блеск. Она отпрянула в сторону и через секунду выскочила из его комнаты.

— С нетерпением жду этого момента, — бросил он вслед закрывающейся двери.


End file.
